


The 7th Year

by archfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archfire/pseuds/archfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron gets his Hogwarts letter he doesn't know what to expect, will he be disappointed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 7th Year

Chapter 1  
When Aaron received his Hogwarts letter he barely stayed on the ground. His bright blue eyes light up. His short nose flared. His long brown hair bounced on his head. His mother and father were both muggles, and when he looked at that letter he couldn't believe his eyes. He was a wizard? He always knew he was different but a wizard? Never even crossed his mind. This was like something out of a fairytale. He kept it a secret for fear his parents wouldn't understand, and he snuck off one night to go to Platform 93/4. Tons of different people were there and they all pointed him to one place...the exit. He was about to give up on this dream when a tall Indian boy by the name of Kael overheard one of his conversations and pointed him to a brick pillar. Then the boy RAN INTO THE PILLAR. Aaron almost fell backwards, but he got up his courage and ran. All of a sudden he was in a train station out of the past. He brought a large suitcase which was hard to get onto the train with, but he managed it. He sat in a booth and waited for the train to move. And Kael pops his head through the door.  
"Can I sit down?" he asked.  
"Of course." Aaron replied.  
What a morning , he was tired and was about to doze off when a knocking came on the panel. A short, sweet girl named Terri joined them in the booth.  
"Hi I'm Terri, what's your name?"  
"I'm Aaron."  
"And I'm Kael."  
Oh they chatted for a long while about where they came from. When it was Aaron's turn to speak he began with his parents. Little did he know he was a wizard of an unusual sort.  
"You're muggle born?" Kael said aghast.  
"Kael, be considerate." Terri reprimanded him.  
"What's the big deal?" Aaron asked in confusion.  
"Muggle born children tend to be treated like dirt here so watch your back okay Aaron?" Terri sounded concerned.  
"A common slang is the word "Mudblood", when someone says this they mean to offend you. Make you seem like you're inferior to them." Kael said.  
"Don't take it personally though, they're just idiots."  
"Oh" Aaron was downcast.  
In what seemed like a perfect world there was still hate for certain kinds of people. The only difference is that now he was the one being hated. The train stopped, they had arrived. Aaron became jumpy and nervous. In a world where everyone was friendly it seemed as though everyone hated him. Everyone that is, except for Kael and Terri. They reached the great hall where the headmaster Severus Snape waited at the podium. While everyone was sorted the trio hoped they would be in the same house. Aaron stepped up to the sorting hat and wondered where he would go. Slytherin? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? What the hell was a Hufflepuff anyways. All of a sudden he heard-  
"Slytherin!" and was ushered off to the forth table.  
He was a Slytherin. He was proud of that, but his mood changed when Terri and Kael were sorted into Gryffindor. He sobered up quick after that, off his high of joy. He looked at all the Hufflepuffs sadly, doomed to be minor characters for the rest of the story. The ate a grand feast till well into the night and then they were shipped off to their dormitories. The Slytherin students were lead into the dungeons by the head of our house Professor Slughorn. He was a timid old man, always making jokes nobody laughed at. Poor old man looked scared, for whatever reason Aaron had no idea.  
"This is the entrance to the Slytherin House Common Room." Slughorn stated.  
"The password is Pure-Blood and it will change every fortnight."  
They entered a dimly lit common room with black leather furniture. The room had a dim green tint to it, as it was partially under the lake.  
"The new passwords will be posted on the noticeboard."  
"The boys dormitories are THERE, and the girls dormitories are THERE."  
"If you get mixed up I'm sure the headmaster will be able to clear that up for you, AM I UNDERSTOOD?"  
"Yes." They all said in unison.  
"Goodnight and STAY IN YOUR ROOMS."

That morning they entered the Great Hall. The Gryffindor students all entered at once. Aaron saw Terri and waved to her, all she managed was a meek smile and a weak wave in return. Kael was unresponsive, what happened last night? Little did he know that they had been seen with him before the sorting and told that Slytherin students were cruel and unjust. They didn't want anyone to know he was their friend for fear of predjudice.  
"ATTENTION." Said Snape in a voice that filled the room.  
"Today is the first day of classes, so eat well and be ready. First years may have trouble finding their classes, but all should be fine as long as they don't take the moving staircases."  
"Stay out of trouble, shenanigans will not be tolerated."

After breakfast Aaron ran into a kid named Lucius who was in all of his classes. Terri and Kael were in his potions class first thing in the morning. However they kept their distance, this troubled Aaron, but it wasn't going to ruin his first day. Professor Slughorn was a great teacher who taught them fun potions. Such as Babbling Beverage, which causes the target to babble, or Belch Powder, which causes the target to belch. Potions flew by and next was The Dark Arts. Aaron found this a curious course though he excelled at it. His teacher was Amycus Carrow and he taught them spells such as the cruciatus curse. He found it easy to use, while other students in his class thought it difficult. He and Lucius found the class exhilarating and fun. Kael looked at him in disgust when he was using the curse on a rat and he quickly stopped with an ashamed look on his face. It seemed his old friends hated him, but he still had Lucius. The day went on, but none of his other classes were memorable to him. He couldn't stop thinking of the curse he used. What would it be like to use that on a person? A dangerous thought process, but one nobody discouraged him of. That night he stayed up talking to Lucius.  
"Would you ever use the cruciatus curse on a person?"  
"I dunno, if it was necessary then yes." Lucius answered.  
"What would be classified as necessary?"  
"Self defense obviously."Lucius was looking at Aaron warily now.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Lucius, what if I told you a secret."


End file.
